wide awake
by VAvixin69
Summary: This is rated M for a reason do nor read if you don't like lemons. This is a rosexlissa, DimitrixChrishtian story that also contains rxd and lxc. Summery is inside please five it a shot if you into this type of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so this story is rated M for a reason. It has homo-sexual relationships as well as heterosexual. It also contains rough sex including some bdsm themes and multiple people involved at once. If this isn't your thing that's great just don't go any farther stop reading now. For the rest of you enjoy! Please let me know what you think as this is my first lemon based story ever. Now onto the summary.**

 **Rose is as straight as can be but when she experience's Lissa having an erotic dream about her, she finds that she wants to live it for real and acting on instincts does something about it. What she doesn't know is that Lissa has been hiding a secret about her sexuality. Will they survive a night of passion or will it blow up in their faces?**

 **Dimitri is plagued by feelings for his best friend and hates it. He knows it's wrong and can never happen because of their positions but he can't stop thinking of Christian no matter what he tries. Will he succeed in keeping away? When he finds out Christian has been hiding his bisexuality from him how will he react?**

 **When the four meet and realize that there is attraction between the four will they give in or pass up a chance of a lifetime.**

 **Please give it a shot and please be nice I love constructive criticism and ideas but please remember this is a first for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was awake, I knew it but I was no longer in my mind I was in Lissa's head again. And it was well weird but I couldn't make myself leave I wanted, no needed to see what would happen in this dream of hers.

We were on the couch and Liss was leaning towards me. And not in the I have a secret kind of way but in the, gauging if it's okay to kiss you kind of way. And apparently I was. So she continued forward and pressed her soft pink lips to mine.

Holy hell this was sexy as all get out. Don't get me wrong I'm as straight as they come but I was finding myself wanting this to be real in a bad way.

The kiss started to deepen and Liss licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I was only too happy to give. I felt her get wet and more excited and less nervous about what she was doing as she explored my mouth. She/I started to run our hands over me. One was in my hair and both of mine were in hers. She was becoming more confident with each passing second and we both moaned as our tounges enter twined with the other. We then put our hand under my shirt to feel the soft warm skin.

Desperately needing more we moved our hand to my bare breast. We moaned at the welcome feeling of my bra less state. When we pinches my hard peak I moaned in delight. Taking that as the only encouragement we needed, we strateld me. I opened my legs so we slipped down so that our aching heat touched. That was our undoing.

That was also my undoing. I needed Lissa now! I didn't care the it might be wrong all I cared about was that I knew we both wanted no needed this, and the sweet release that would come with it. I jerked myself out of Lissa and threw my covers off.

I then stalked over the few feet that separated our beds. I decided that if I was going to do this I was going to have fun doing it.

I leaned down and instead of just waking her I kissed her hard. When her eyes flashed open I could first see confusion then understanding and finally pure unadulterated lust.

Throwing an arm around my neck she brought me closer pulling me onto the bed. We lay there for an unknown amount of time just kissing getting to know the others mouth and sweet, sweet taste.

After a while I had had enough I needed more, much more. Looking into those green green, eyes I could tell she did too. So I stood removing the blankets that separated her from me. Then stripped the sports bra I was wearing off.

Eyes widening Lissa started to take her light pink nightie off. To my utter surprise and utmost pleasure all she had on underneath was her white lace thong. I was dripping at the sight of her practically bare to me.

She then sat up and reached for the waistband of my bootie shorts and was she in for a surprise, I was going commando.

She roughly pulled me towards her and slipping her fingers under my waistband torturously slowly she pulled them down looking into my eyes the whole time.

Once they were off she slowly kissed up from my belly button to my breasts. Where she took one in her hand and the other into her mouth. I moaned loudly at the feeling of her hot wet mouth on me and when she began to suck and squeeze I about came right then and there.

I let her love both of my aching breasts before I pushed her onto the bed needing to feel her. I kissed her mouth roughly and then started my decent. I went down her throat sucking and nipping, knowing I would be leaving marks. Something about that making this all the more erotic. Her moans were heaven to my ears.

I passed her collar bone and greedily took one of her perfect pink peeks into my mouth groaning at the amazing taste. She was just so sweet. With my hand I worshiped her other breast switching back and forth until I needed more. I kissed down to her panties were and peeled them off oh so slowly with my teeth.

Once they were off I was intent of going for her sweet wet core but was stopped. Liss sat up spreading her legs wide. She grabbed me and sat me down so that my legs were on either side of her but my ass was on the bed and our cores were only inches apart. My breathing hitched as she slowly closed the distance between us and her hot, wet core came up against mine. We both were panting and moaning at the feel. She then wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me flush against her, our breasts pushing against each other. I wound my arms around her neck and kissed her as we started to move against each other. The feeling was out of this world and within seconds I could feel myself building.

With faster movements we both became jerkier and when our releases came it was the best orgasim of my life and we had cum together. But I was no where near done.

I pushed her a little to roughly down on the bed with a quick peck to her lips I bypassed her delectable peaks needing to taste her sweet nectar. Spreading her legs wider for myself I placed her legs on my shoulders and settled in for my first taste. I was not disappointed as I licked her pussy to clit. It was the best taste in the world. I had to use one hand to grab her waist as she started to thrust her hips against me. I then pushed my tongue as far into her core as I could and thrust in and out in and out. Then I moved to her clit circling it and with my free hand I pushed first one, then two fingers into her. It was amazing, the feeling of her tight pussy so I added a third finger and from the sounds of pleasure she was making she liked it. I kept at a slow pace at first I needed to hear her beg.

"Rose, oh god please! Faster! I need you more! Harder! OH fuck I'm getting so close."

Wanting to give her everything she wanted and more I started a faster, harder rhythm, also curving my fingers so that with every thrust I hit her sweet spot. I could feel her walls starting to clinch so I lightly bit down on her tender clit and she came gloriously and loudly! I stayed put and let her ride what I am guessing was the best orgasim of her life out, sucking and licking everything she gave me, drinking her in. When I knew it was over I crawled back up and kissed her with everything I had, letting her taste herself.

Alter a minute she got a mischievous glint in her eyes and broke our kiss, and with strength I didn't know she possessed she flipped me over so she was on top.

She kissed me hard and slow then started her way down my neck also nipping and sucking, leaving marks to show she had been there and that I was now hers. She took a moment to enjoy my breasts, I screamed out in pleasure at the intense feeling. I could feel her smile into my skin as she then continued down stopping at my belly button to thrust her tongue in to give me a preview of what was to come. I started to wiggle at the sensation.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Oh no you don't! Stay still or I will start all over from the top!" She said with a giggle. It was the sexiest thing in the world and I could feel myself start to drip in anticipation.

I settled, and she continued her way down but instead of going where I desperately needed her most. She continued licking and nipping down one leg and then up the other, and then across my pelvic bone.

The little vixen was going to make me beg, but I was okay with that.

"Lissa, please!"

"Please, what?"

"Please! I need you now!" I practically screamed. I was so turned on it almost hurt.

"Need me where?" She asked innocently.

"Mmm, my pussy! Oh, please Liss, FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD!"

And fuck me hard she did. She immediately brought her mouth to my clit, and sucked hard, while her fingers spread my lips wide. Then she pushed not one, but two delectably long fingers within me. I yelled out at the intense pleasure, I didn't know it would feel like this. It was intense to say the least, but I knew I would be addicted for life. She then continued her assault, by adding one finger after another and started to lick, suck, and nibble my clit. Her fingers then started to not only curve to hit my sweet spot, but to scissor spreading me wide. All of the direct sensation was too much, and I came harder then ever before! I saw stars and the universe realigned to where it was just us. She took all I had to give and licked me dry as I road my orgasim out.

I couldn't move I was so sated and I could feel Liss move up my body again. She then kissed me so that I would taste myself, like I had done to her, and both of our flavors mixed. It was heady and I wanted more but couldn't move a muscle.

Lissa with a knowing look said, "Oh baby, I know. But we have the rest of our live for that. Rest now, we can play more later.

With that she snuggled up against me, and we wrapped ourselves up into each other's arms. Feeling more contented then I ever have before, I fell into the best sleep I have ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2:

I woke up to the most amazing feeling, someone was kissing me. I opened my eyes to a sea of green. I grinned.

"Good morning!" I said kissing Lissa back.

She didn't respond, instead she depend the kiss. I moaned as she crawled on top of me. Stratiling my hips and pressing herself to me, it felt amazing. She pulled away then with a wicked grin on her face as she started to move her hips in a circular motion. Then leaned down and took one of my hardening peaks in her warm mouth and the other in between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it, making it harder and a rush of heat went straight between my legs.

She started to bite down on my right breast and I couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped my mouth. It was infuriating and amazing, I needed more so I went to touch her but she stopped.

"Oh no baby. You gave yourself to me last night. I know what that means to you, so I'm going to thank you properly for giving me your virginity. I'm going to make you feel so good that you will never leave me, ever." She licked her lips and went back to my breasts going from one to the other slowly. Every now and then she would let her hands gently glide down my sides and up again but never anywhere else. I was starting to lose control.

"Please baby! Fuck me! Please I'm begging! I need you so bad!" I all but begged.

"All in good time my sweet!" She replied.

Then she came and kissed me bruisingly hard demanding entry, which I was only too glad to give. As our tounge's swirled and glided in a slippery dance, she ever so slowly started to work her hands down my body. Squeezing and pinching in a delicious way. Finally her lips started their decent. First to my neck then collar bone.

"This right here is one of my most favorite things on this planet. They are so delicious and plump, I could spend all day worshiping them." She said as she gave a peck to each taught nipple.

At this point I was a pile of goo in her capable hands. She sure as hell knew what she was doing. All I could do was moan in my blissed out state.

She then continued down stopping at my navel dipping her tongue in and out giving me a preview. She then went on to kissing, liking, sucking, and biting over my pelvic bone, just mere inches from where I desperately needed her. Her hands had gone to my ass, groping my cheeks hard and rough and I loved it. The way she looked right now gloriously naked above me with the dark lust full look in her eyes, had me near orgasim and she hadn't even gotten to the best part.

The next thing I knew, faster then I thought she could possibly move, she spread my legs wider then I thought they could go, bending them up at the knees she took a long hard lick.

"Argh!" I screamed out. I felt her giggle as she thrust one long graceful digit into my hot wet core. I screamed out again in pleasure.

She wasn't even close to done as she started on my clit. Roughly licking, sucking, and nibbling on me sending waves of heat throughout my body, and wave after wave of liquid to my tight throbbing pussy. She then thrust a second digit into me, picking up the pace. I could feel the delicious tightening in my stomach when she stopped.

"What! No!" I yelled in protest.

"You can't come until I say baby. That's how this works got it?" She asked huskily. I nodded and she went back to work adding a third finger this time.

I was so close and she started to add a come hither motion to the in and out of her magical hands. I was concentrating on not coming when she slapped my ass hard once, twice, a third time.

Screaming I pleaded for her to let me come she just shook her head. Humming into me, the vibrations adding another layer to my pleasure. I didn't think I would last when I finally heard her.

"Cum for me baby. Now!" When she said now she, bit down hard on my clit and I came, I saw stars as I yelled her name out over and over in delirious pleasure with the hardest orgasim of my life. I barely comprehended it when she came up and whispered in my ear still pumping in and out of me.

"That was the first of many baby I'm no where near done with you."

I couldn't believe it I didn't think my body could handle more. As if reading my mind she leaned in again.

"Oh you would be amazed at how much you can handle." With a smirk she pressed a kiss to my lips letting me taste myself.

She then sat down on me so that our wet cores were touching like last night. I felt her pull me up so that she fell into place. We both moaned and I could feel how hot and wet she was for me. One hand still working me, going around and around my clit. I was starting to feel the pull of another rising orgasim when she took her hand away and started moving her hips against me, pushing and swiveling them in a slow dance. I kissed her hard then as we both started to moan louder and pressing ourselves closer to the other.

I was starting to get lost in everything lissa when a new sensation made me look up into her gleaming eyes.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. I nodded and she moved the fingers that had caught my attention from circling my anus to slowly slipping her pinky in just a bit then down gathering my wetness she plunged it in without warning. I moaned in delight. I had no idea it could be this pleasurable. She started to thrust in and out as our movements became more desperate, trying to reach our release.

Her other hand reached down between us, our mouths working on the others sweet spots on our necks, sucking and biting, leaving love marks to ward off others. She started to growl as she rubbed our clits together with force. I was so close.

I took her lips in mine again, desperately in need of a taste of her. Biting down on her lip she jerked starting her release, I could feel her everywhere, her lips on mine her hand bringing our heat closer together, her finger in my within me, and her cum pouring into me, I felt myself go into a mind altering, world shattering orgasim. When we had come down I watched as she licked her hands clean of us.

It was hot and I could feel myself getting hot again needing her again. I didn't think I would ever get enough.

"I know that look!" She said winking at me.

She pushed me roughly onto the bed again, and turned so her pussy was within reach of my mouth. I leaned up and tasted her delicious pussy, at the same time as her tongue dove into my depths. We continued until we both reached our peaks again and again. I loved it, she was the best meal ever.

Once we were finally through for the moment, she spun around laying her petite form on mine, cuddling in I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell in to exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all so please review and let me know how I'm doing and what you like don't like and if there's anything you would like to see happen. Also I don't have a beta so if anyone is willing please let me know :) now here is a Dimitri pov enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Dpov

I was sitting on the couch frustrated, I couldn't sleep again and nothing was taking my mind off of him.

I am straight damn it! Stop thinking about your charge like he is the sexiest thing on the planet.

My best friend and charge Christian Ozera is the sexiest, sweetest man on the planet, and I can't stop thinking about him. What it would be like to kiss him, have him under me, him screaming my name as he cums at my hand. God I want him. But if he knew how I felt it would be over. Our friendship of ten years would be ruined and so I have to control myself.

This was the sixth night in a row I had woken up from a wet dream about him and not been able to go back to sleep. I know he knows something is up. He is actually really pissed at me right now because I won't tell him, but what can I do?

"Dimitri!" Christians scream woke me from my thoughts.

I was up and across the apartment with my stake out and ready within seconds. I busted down his door seeing as it was locked. What I saw when I walked in however stopped me dead in my tracks.

Christian was coming undone mid orgasim pumping himself furiously. I was was memorized, the sight was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. I was hard instantly, I knew he had a great body under his tight clothes but I didn't realized just how amazing it was. And he was Huge! Almost as big as me and I was twice his size! I started salivating at the thought of what I could do to him. He was so blissed out he hadn't even realized I was there. Whatever he was imagining must have been amazing.

"Dimitri!" I heard him whimper out as the last shudder of his orgasim went through him.

That's when I realized, he had been getting off to thoughts of me. I couldn't even begin to express how happy that made me. And my cock! I didn't know I could get this hard!

I finally unfroze and started to stalk towards him when he finally realized he was no longer alone.

He looked up and he blushed scarlet upon seeing me standing there. It was adorable.

"Oh, uh, D what the hell are you doing in here." He asked while trying to cover himself up.

I needed to stop him, I don't think I could bare it if he covered up so I grabbed the blanket and ripped it off the bed before I replied. His face was stunned when I did that.

"I couldn't sleep and then heard you scream my name, I thought you were in trouble. I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I can't say I'm sorry either." I told him while eyeing him up and down.

"Wait you mean, you aren't disgusted by this?" He asked surprised.

"You have no idea how not disgusting this is to me." I licked my lips after saying this.

"So you want me too?" He asked unbelieving.

Instead of answering him I took a deep breath and walked to the bed. He was now sitting up hands over his beautiful dick. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard with all the pent up emotions I had. He didn't react at first but then he started to kiss me back. His hands going into my hair, I moaned and licked at his lips begging for entry. He opened and I shoved my tongue in groaning at the amazing taste of him.

I started to climb on the bed stratiling him when he started to pull away.

"No!" I said trying to stop him.

He place I finger on my lips looking into my eyes.

"We should talk first."

"To hell with that we can talk later. Right now I want you. I have waited to long I'm not waiting another second." I said.

Hhe let out a low giggle and it was sexy as hell and I wanted to hear it from now on. I attacked his lips again not waiting for a response. He went to move away again so I used a direct tactic to get my point across. I reached down and grabbed his enlarged member illiciting a moan from him. I knew I had won in that instant. As he started kissing me with more fervor.

His hands then made their way down my bare chest to the waistband of my flannel pajama pants. He waisted no time in ridding me of them and my boxers in one fell swoop.

He then looked down to see what he had uncovered and the sound of his gasp made me puff up with pride.

"It's all for you." I whispered in his ear huskily before biting his ear lobe and then working my way down his neck.

I gasped then when he took me in both his hands and started pumping like I had been with him. I was starting to lose my control. So I grabbed him and changed our positions. I was now sitting on the bed and he was in my lap stratiling me. I looked into his lust filled icy blue eyes and decided we could go slow later. I needed to be in him Now!

"We can take it slow later I need to be in you now okay?" I asked, he just nodded and started to turn. I stopped him.

"Oh no I want to see you for our first time." He smiled and lifted his pelvis up.

I grabbed him by his ass and then guided myself to his opening. Without warning I slammed him down my length as I thrusted upwards. We both cried out at the feeling. I didn't give him time to adjust before I started slamming into him at an unrelenting pace. His face was in the most beautiful state of pleasure, his mouth forming a perfect round o.

I grabbed his neck and stared kissing him. When he wrapped his arms around my neck I let go so I could stroke him. At a fast pace that matched me going in and out of him, I could feel him start to pulsate under me. I could feel myself getting close and I needed him to cum with me so I bit his lip and grabbed his balls squeezing lightly.

Christian screamed out at this, I grinned.

"Cum with me baby!" I demanded.

"NOW!" I yelled out.

"DIMKA!" He screamed coming all over my abdomen. The little bastard somehow knew how much I loved it when he called me that. That was my undoing.

"Fuck! Christian!" I yelled out as I poured into him.

We both kept moving as we rode our orgasims out. My head was in the crook of his neck taking in his sweet smell.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that." I said into his neck.

He lifted my face then so that he could look into my eyes.

"I have wanted you since the moment we met. I, well, I'm in love with you D." He told me shyly.

I felt a huge grin spread across my face I was over the moon.

"Thank God! I love you too. More then you know. Hell I switched sides for you!"

That got me another giggle from him.

"God I love that sound. Never stop."

I pecked his lips then. I was still in him and was starting to grow. I was always the dominant type but I was finding myself wanting him to take me. I think he relized this because an evil smirk spread across his face.

Getting up he looked at me, "Turn around and get on all fours." He comanded.

I did as told and was shocked when a slap rang out as he slapped my ass followed by him trailing wet kisses where he had just hit me. I moaned in pleasure and he then took my balls in one hand my cock in the other and started to squeeze and suck on me. I started to move with him bucking my hips into his hand that only covered a fraction of my throbbing dick. I heard him laugh and felt him position himself before raming into me.

"Fuck! Baby! Yes!" I yelled out.

Christian started to giggled again at my outburst and I was getting more turned on by the second. He kept a slow pace, first raming into me, then slowly pulling all the way out only to ram into me again. It was driving me insane.

"Chris please!" I whimpered out

" Mmm I like the sound of you begging. What do you want Dimka?" He practically purred out.

"You baby all of you! Harder please!"

With that he stopped teasing and grabbed my hips with both hands and started pounding into me. I grabbed onto my length and started to stroke myself furiously. When he slapped my ass again that's all it took. I came hard at the same time as I felt him cum inside of me. I didn't know that anything could feel so good.

We were both gasping for air, I turned laying down on my side and grabbed Christian pulling him close to me. He looked up at me smiling. I looked at him and couldn't resist kissing him again. He responded eagerly.

I could tell he was spent though so I pulled away but gave him a peck to lesson the sting.

"Let's sleep now, I have planes for you and you are going to need you rest."

He pouted but nodded before snuggling into my chest.

I awoke hours later feeling better then I had in years. I looked down to see the man of my dreams sleeping soundly on my chest. The sight of him had me hard in seconds and I as much as I liked watching him sleep I needed him again. So leaning down I grabbed onto his limp member and began to stroke him. I heard him sigh and then he opened his beautiful eyes and grinned.

"Ready for more I see."

I nodded vigorously before taking his lips in mine.

We spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sorry it's taken so long but here is chapter 4! Thank you all who have followed/favorited! And my 2 awesome reviewers! ! Please r &r I really would love to know what you think!**

Chapter 4

I woke up with feelings I haven't felt in years. I was warm too warm to be alone and I was happy. The kind of warm and happy you only get from sharing your bed. That's when last the last twenty four hours rushed back to me. I moaned slightly at the memory of Christian, being in him and him in me. I felt my morning wood twitch and heard a light giggle.

That's when I opened my eyes and was met with the icy blues of my lover. God he was gorgeous.

"Hi." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Hello to you to handsome." He replied with a grin of his own.

I leaned down and pecked his lips before settling back where I was to just enjoy the feeling of waking up with him in my arms.

He was lightly tracing patterns on my chest, his head resting on my peck and his body tight against mine. One leg thrown over mine. It was great, especially the feeling of his growing erection on my hip. I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of him.

"So big boy, whatcha want to do?" He asked innocently.

In answer to him I rolled us over, hovering over him I captured his lips with mine. While reaching for his cock and grabbing a hold of it roughly.

"This." I answered against his lips.

I then started my way down his body needing to finally have a taste. Leaving bite marks on the way to his big juicy length.

When I finally reached my goal I couldn't take my eyes of of him. I studied him for a moment before liking him balls to tip. Kissing his tip lovingly I opened wide and took him in. Both of us moaning at the sensation.

He tasted like the best honey and spices I have ever had. I started to Bob my head sucking and swirling my tounge as I went. Letting my teeth scrape a little now and then. I brought him all the way in to where I could feel him go down my throat. Thank god for having no gag reflexes. I could feel him start to throb so I brought my hand up and started to massage his balls. When with a cry he let his seed spill into me in a flood down my throat. I took everything he gave me.

Sitting up I liked my lips and gave his cock one last kiss before going back up to his lips to kiss him before laying on my side next to him.

"Dimka! Fuck that was well unbelievable!"

I just smirked as Christian climbed on top of me. Stratiling my hips and pressing herself to me while moving in a circular motion causing our cocks to rub together in a new way that made my hard on get harder which was a new feat in itself. I had never been more turned on, and watching Christian move on top of me was erotic as hell.

He then like a predator stalking it's pray made his way down my body. Taking a moment to enjoy my nipples. He then made it to my throbbing beast. Taking me in his hands I gasped at the feeling. Thrusting my hips up, needing the friction.

Then he finally leans down and takes me in his hot wet mouth. And I can't help myself my Dom takes over, I fist my hands in his hair and to keep him from moving and start to thrust into his mouth. Making him take me to the hilt, I can feel him gag a little from how large I am and how I go halfway down his throat and I love it. As he sucks and nips at me I can feel myself building. Getting closer so I start to thrust faster and harder yelling out his name. I finally come and still with my manhood pulsating in his mouth making him drink every last drop of me.

Lifting himself up he looks up at me and like his lips seductively. And glancing down laughs at the fact that even though I have just come I'm still rock hard and turned on.

"I think it's time for a shower. What do you say babe?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" He shouts.

We both get up and I smack his ass on the way to the shower getting excited at the thought of what's to come.

Later after we decided to come up for air even though I would have been fine with never leaving the bed. We decided to go out and get some food and I though it would be good to stop by the local adult store to pick up a few things for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the next chapter! Also I was looking and I have over 2,500 views! But only 4 comments :( so I'm begging please let me know what you think and review! Also thank you to the 3 who have reviewed your the best!**

 **Chapter 5 :**

Lpov

I woke up for the second time in less the 24 hours in the arms of the woman I loved and had been fantasizing about for years now. I still couldn't believe she felt the same way about me. I had kept it a secret from her when I realized that I was bi thinking she wouldn't approve of me. How wrong was I. If I only had had the guts to tell her we could have been together already. But I guess it's better late then never.

I was laying with my head on her plump chest and I loved the feeling. I couldn't get enough of her. She was just so perfect. I however wanted more, now that I had had a taste I don't think I will ever get enough.

looking up I could see she was still sound asleep. I wondered what it would take to wake her up. I decided that instead of the traditional route I would see if I could get her to wake up with simulations.

I slowly moved so that I could take one perfect peek into my mouth. I moaned at the test she was just so sweet. I started sacking and biting but other the her getting hard she didn't stir. So I decided to up my game. I reached down between her amazing legs to the pot of golden honey I knew was there. As I went to stroke her lips I couldn't believe how wet she was.

I was starting to lose my self control at the feel so I pushed two fingers into her slowly. I heard her breath hitch and she let out a low whimper. But looking up I could tell she was still asleep. So I decided to give her the best wet dream of her life and see if I could make her come in her sleep.

While keeping my rythem steady I made my way down her body so I could taste her again. She tasted like peaches and honey it's was mouth watering. I latched onto her clit humming and sacking on her knowing how much she liked it. All the while watching to see when she woke up.

When I felt her start to tighten I used my pace and looked up when she yelled out my name bucking her hips as her eyes shot open. She had just when up to an amazing orgasim. I let her ride it up before going to kiss her with a grin splitting my face.

Rpov

After the amazing wake up call from Liss we went to the shower and spent the rest of the day making love. It was amazing I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life.

xXx

We had just gotten up and decided shopping was in order. I went to my room to get ready. Laughing to myself seeing as I haven't been in here since being with Lis. We hadn't even gotten dressed until now.

I went to my closet pulling out my black leather jeans and my red and black skull and crossbones corset along with my black leather jacket. Then I made my way to my weapons room and grabbed my two favorite stakes and my hand gun. Nodding to myself I threw my clothes on, with a sexy thong no bra needed thanks to the corset and left my room.

I didn't need makeup I didn't even really like it to be honest just lip gloss. And I left my hair down in Lang waves that flowed down my back to my waist. I was now ready.

Seeing as Lis was already in the kitchen I snuck in and leaned against the wall. She was cooking barefoot in a peach sun dress. She was gorgeous and all mine. I licked my lips and came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Hey sexy." I practically purred in her ear.

"Hey yourself." She replied turning in my arms and handing me a bowl of cereal.

She was eating scrambled eggs, yuck!

Once we finished we headed to the car where Robert our for lack of a better word butler, was waiting for us. We got in the back of the car and told him that we wanted to go to the mall, and with that we were off.

"Oh baby, just so you know I'm not wearing any underwear. " Lissa whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. Looking over at her she had an evil smirk playing on her lips. That little vixen. I then went to lay my hand on her upper thigh where she promptly pushed me away with an "No, no."

"You can't tell me that and expect me to keep my hand to myself!" I said pouting.

"Oh yes I can." She replied.

For the rest of the day throughout the mall it went much like this, me trying to get her to have sex in a changing room or the bathroom and her denying me at every opportunity. To say I was frustrated was an understatement.

When we finally left the mall, hours later, we went to our final stop. The adult superstore! It was like a candy store for adults! I was so excited for this store I had a ton of ideas for our spare bedroom that we decided that we would turn into a sex play room. We went in and immediately started to shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait I started a new story that's romitri! Please check it out! So I know a lot of you have been waiting for this they all meet! Please review I would really love your feedback! Oh and I know it's a tamer chapter so there is a small treat at the end ;)**

 **Chapter 6**

I was horny as fuck and my panties were completely ruined from my desire for Lissa, and everything I was picking out for us. I was a very bad, dirty, and incredibly naughty little girl and I couldn't wait to play.

I was currently trying to reach a black leather riding crop with hot pink rhinestones, which was just a bit out of my reach when there was huge presence behind me that smelled exactly like my old mentor who I had the biggest crush on. Though he always saw me like a little sister since I was close to his youngest sisters age and we had been friends.

I turned around to find myself face to chest with my old mentor Guardian Dimitri Belikov, I looked up into his smirking face to see him holding the riding crop I wanted. My jaw dropped and for one of the very few times in my life I was shocked into silence.

"Hey Roza, it's been forever and to bump into you here of all places." He said.

He had one perfectly shaped brow raised with an evil glint in his eye. He was just as sexy as he had been in school. I blushed at my thought and where we were it was so not me. 'Get ahold of yourself Rose.'

"Wow Dimitri, this is crazy! When did you leave court?"

"I'm Christian Ozera's Guardian now and he decided to move into the human world. I heard you and the princess had done the same but I didn't know where."

"Yeah we did, we actually live down the street in the Moroi run condo's so we have wards still. Plus there are like no moroi there too."

"No way! We just moved in there a few weeks back."

"That's to weird. What floor we have the half pent house on the top floor, wait are you guys our new neighbors who we haven't met yet?"

We sure are, we will all have to get together soon."

"Definitely! Liss is actually around here somewhere let's find her and set up a time?"

"Yeah I saw her Christian is actually talking to her now, I think their over by the doll's."

He pointed and we headed that way.

We walked over and saw them talking, I never really liked Christian but Liss used to have the biggest crush on him but he was too antisocial to notice.

"Rose! Can you believe who are new neighbors are!" Lissa practically screamed at me.

I smiled, god I love her, before answering I wrapped my arms around MY Lissa (so I might be a little possessive).

"Yep, I was just talking to Dimitri about it. Pyro."

I notice Dimitri doing the same as I had with Liss but with Pyro, interesting.

Pyro nodded to me, "So I see you guys are together too?" Pyro asked.

"So much so! I see you guys are too." Lissa said.

They nodded and blushed, they were too cute!

"But we thought…" we all started at once.

We all laughed and I suggested we go to dinner to talk. They agreed and said they'd meet us in an hour. Then we all went about our shopping.

"Liss come to the bathroom with me will you?" I asked after we had our stuff sent to our apartment, well all but what was in my pocket. Hehehe!

"Sure."

We headed to the bathroom which was luckily a one room one. And went in I locked the door behind me and immediately attacked Lissa's lips. She moaned and started to kiss me back.

As much as I wanted to continue I needed payback now.

"Baby! Why did you stop?" She whined.

"Because it's payback time, you've been driving me crazy All day. So I have some very naughty plans for you." I said kneeling down.

I grabbed the Ben wa balls that I had bought from my pocket and spread her legs a bit, putting my head under her skirt. She was so turned on there was a sweet juicy trail of her arousal going down her leg. That little liar she wanted me as much as I had her all day!

I couldn't resist kissing up her sweet honey, I heard her start to moan loudly and felt her grab onto the sink for support. She tasked so fucking good I couldn't help a moan of my own. I trailed all the way up to her gorgeous bare pussy. As much as I wanted to eat her out right here and now it was against my plans. Boy was it hard but I continued, I spread her pink wet luscious lips with my fingers and popped the balls in my mouth to lube them up. The I got them and popped them one by one into her tight little cunt and placed a quick kiss (I couldn't help myself) on her clit.

I stood up licking my fingers loving the noises coming from her lips.

"Rose, what are you doing? I'm dying for you babe!" She said huskily.

"This is your punishment, you have to keep those in until I say so."

She nodded and stole a kiss still pouting but she knew she deserves all she gets for teasing me all day long. The best part however would come in a bit when I used the remote I got with those little babies and turned on the vibrator function. I was so excited when I found them, I didn't even know they made them that way!

We then left, Liss walking very carefully towards the restaurant.

It was a little hole in the wall pizza place that we frequented, it was my favorite pizza around. The guys were already there I guess we took a little longer in the bathroom then I though. Oh well.

We made our hellos and ordered and then we got to talking, apparently they were very much in the same place that we were. They fell in love Pyro being bi and Dimitri only gay for him. Just like me. And apparently they also had crushes on us in high school it was too weird although it gave me an amazing idea. Foursome! But instead of saying anything I just invited them over for dinner on Friday which would give Liss and I time to set up our play room.

We actually had a great time we'll until about twenty minutes in when I turned the Ben wa balls on, then it was amazing well at least for me.

"Rose what the heck! I'm going to die!" Lissa said through the bond.

I could feel how good it was for her though, however I didn't think but how it would effect me and let me tell you I was even hornier then I was. I divided to use my newly found gift of concentrating very hard to send Liss a message through the bond. It only worked if I really tried and I think it was getting easier so I think it was getting stronger.

"Hehehe I know but that's what you get for teasing me all day without so much as a kiss!" I told her.

After that she squirmed around and grabbed my leg rubbing me painfully close to where I wanted her to be but never where I desperately needed her.

We finally left and headed home I couldn't wait to ravish my girlfriend!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry I know it short I'm thinking about changing from 2 then 2 of the pov's to mostly Rose's what do you think? Also thank you for all the follows favorites and reviews don't forget to if you haven't.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Dpov

We had decided to walk to the adult superstore that was only about a twenty minutes walk from our place. It was pretty overcast so I wasn't worried about the suns effect on Christian, I knew he like to get out and walk places like I did.

As we walked I slipped my hand around his waist and put my hand in his back pocket, returned the gesture smiling up at me.

When we got to the store I opened the door for him and let the young woman behind us in as well. I looked to see where Christian had gone, he was standing looking at a display of flavored lubes. I came up behind him, sliding my hands into his front jeans pockets making sure to graze his cock as I did. He moaned leaning into me.

"D, baby you need to stop or I'm going to jump you right here." He sighed out.

I laughed and nuzzled into his neck whispering, "Is that a promise?"

He just shook his head at me and removed himself from my clutches. He then froze, looking somewhere. I looked to see what he was looking at and realized it was a who. Lissa, the woman he had been head over heals in love with practically his whole life. Jealousy shot through me before I could think, I calmed myself down knowing he was mine and he wouldn't leave me. I told him to go talk to her.

After reassuring him that it was ok he went to talk with her. That's when I saw her, Roza, I had been her mentor and I had loved her more then I thought I could but she was my student and another Damphir. So nothing ever came of it, plus she didn't see me the same way, I decided to go over to her. She was having trouble with reaching a riding crop, I had to chuckle to myself she was just so short.

I came up behind her and reached for it, getting it down for her. She turned and shock was written all over her face. I would be lying if I had any clue as to what we were really talking about, I was so lost in her beauty. I felt a bit guilty as we walked over to Christian and Lissa for how many feelings were rushing back from seeing Rose but I couldn't help it. It didn't matter anyways because I was happily in love with my boyfriend. I did have to mark my territory a bit though because of the flirtatious atmosphere we walked in on. So I wrapped my arms around Christian, I was surprised to see Rose do the same to Lissa, but hey me and Christian were together so it really wasn't that weird.

We decide to go to dinner together in an hour, since we all had to finish shopping, then parted ways.

We walked around and bought a fuck ton of stuff, to say I was excited was an understatement. I was also so hard it hurt from all this stuff, so I decided since we still had about fifteen minutes I would take advantage of sexy ass boyfriend.

I dragged him into the bathroom that was luckily one room, I was surprised at everything in here. There were every type of condoms and lubes you could think of I was pleasantly surprised. I grabbed the cinnamon warming sample that was also edible and attacked Christians lips with my own.

I loved his lips they were the perfect pair and damn he knows how to use them. I depend the kiss shoving my tounge in his mouth not waiting for permission, I loved the way he felt and it felt like days not hours since I had kissed him. I was addicted to him, all of him.

I started to let my hands roam slowly making way to one of my favorite parts of him. We both moaned when I got to his fully erect cock, I couldn't hold back, something in me just snapped and my animalistic side came out with a passion.

I practically ripped his jeans off in my hast to get to him, not even bothering with his shirt. This was going to be a fast fuck , hard and amazingly satisfying.

I ripped my lips away from his neck where I had been marking him so that the girls knew he was mine later. Pushing him up against the sink I pushed his head forward and pulled his ass to me.

"Hold on tight baby, this is going to be hard and fast!" I told him.

He did as I told him and I ripped the lube open with my teeth, squeezing it into my palm I quickly stroked myself then I leaned down opening his cheeks I ran my hand over him and onto his balls, so he could feel the warming sensation as well.

I decided I could take the time to tease him just a bit by kissing and licking his hole, the sounds coming from him told me he liked it. Smiling in satisfaction I fingered him causing a gasp to fall from his lips.

I quickly pulled out and dove into him in one quick thrust causing us to both scream out, I really hoped this place was sound proofed. I set a fast hard pace slamming into him listening to our skin slapping against each other, turning me on more. I reached around him and started to stroke him at a pace matching my own thrusts. I was so close and could feel his cock throbbing ready to burst, so I picked the pace up, the feel of his tight hole was sending me into heaven. With one last thrust we both yelled out as we came in unison.

For a minute we just stood there me leaning over Chris, I didn't want to pull out just yet knowing the feeling of loss that would follow.

"Dimka, babe we need to get cleaned up we'll be late, I don't want you to pull out either but we will have a lot of time later." He said.

I just sighed and pulled out, we then got cleaned up and with one last lingering kiss we left to go the restaurant holding hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all sorry about the wait I was working on my other story beshert if you haven't checked it out yet please do! Thus is the longest chapter I have written yet at over 2 words! Please enjoy! Also I have had over 10 veiws! But only like 7 reviews and only a few more follows/favorites so I know not all of you want to review with your account so don't forget you can log out and review as a guest! So please do I want to know what you all think, want to see and so on. OK I will shut up now!**

 **Chapter 8:**

We got to the restaurant and didn't see the girls so we went ahead and got a table. We waited about twenty minutes before the girls got there, we ordered and talked but to be honest I couldn't concentrate on a thing. Between Christian and Roza I was horny as hell and wanted one I shouldn't more then the other. By the time we were done we decided to have dinner with the girls on Friday night, I couldn't help but fantasize about a foursome with all of us. Damn the walk home is going to be hard, no pun intended.

We decided to walk the girls home, Rose and I followed behind our moroi making sure they were alright seeing as it was getting dark. Something however was going on with Lissa, she was walking funny I had a hunch that Rose had something to do with it seeing as I had had a similar idea earlier but I forgot to grab the device before they took it home.

I saw Rose get a sneaky look and then reach into her pocket, Lissa literally stumbled with a moan and Rose stifled a laugh.

"Liss, babe you need to sit for a moment, I know you got a lot of sun today." Rose said.

Lissa glared at her and sat down, Christian sat next to her looking truly concerned. I couldn't help but feel jealousy run through my veins.

"Want me to carry you home?" Rose asked innocently.

Lissa looked torn, obviously trying to decide if walking or being in Rose's arms would be worse.

"I'll carry you." Christian said.

Wait what? No no no.

"Don't be silly I'll do it Christian." I said trying to not sound angry.

"No if Christian can I would rather that, if that's ok?" Lissa said.

I glanced at Rose and she looked about as happy as I did with thus situation.

We got to the building and were about to head in when Rose stopped me.

Hey you guys go on ahead I want to talk to Dimitri for a moment." They nodded and I looked expectantly at Rose.

"I was wondering if you wanted to start training together again? It be like old times, well except I will be kicking your ass and you can't boss me around." She said with a smirk.

"I would love to and maybe we could get some coffee after and catch up too?"

"Sweet! I get up at five and run to the gym, that cool with you?"

"Yeah of course, but since when did you get up that early?

"Hey I got up that early to train with you all the time."

"Yeah but if you didn't I would drag you out of bed, which I did quite a few times if I remember correctly." I said laughing.

"Well I'm not a fan but it's the only time I can." She said with a little pout.

We both laughed at this and headed upstairs to our apartments, when we reached the top floor I saw Christian and Lissa standing there talking still. What the hell?

"Well I will see you two ladies later, five right Rose?"

She nodded and went inside with Lissa saying goodbye.

I walked into the apartment with out another look at Christian, I was pissed. I might have had thoughts about Rose but I wasn't acting on them, I kept them put unlike him.

"D, what's wrong?" Christian asked.

"What's wrong? You were flirting with Lissa the whole night! And you carried her home and everything!" I yelled.

"Seriously! I was just being nice!"

"Whatever I can't be around you right now." I said stomping out into my room slamming my door.

I was so mad I started punching my wall until my fists were battered and bloody.

I got into the shower trying to calm myself down, but between my anger and boner it wasn't working so I went to work on my cock. Stroking myself at a fast and hard pace I imagined Christian on his knees in front of me, working my cock with that amazing mouth of his. Just the image of him kneeling down in front of me had me almost to the edge. Then out of nowhere an image of Rose joining him had me coming apart in a firce orgasim. Once I was done I cleaned myself up and got out.

The shower did not help at all seeing as I'd only gotten rid of my boner, it didn't came me down at all. So I went to bed not even bothering to answer when Christian knocked, trying to get me to talk.

xXx

Cpov

I woke up from an awful nights sleep, I knew I was wrong and it killed me that I had hurt my Dimka.

I got up and went to see if he was in his room, he wasn't there but a huge hole was left in the wall from him pummeling it. That just made me feel worse, I looked all over the place to find no Dimitri anywhere.

Where in the hell could he be? Oh god, he left me, I pushed him to far, no he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave me without a guardian. I started to pace the family room and what felt like hours later I heard the front door unlock and slowly open.

I looked towards it and to my relief I saw Dimka walk in, he froze when he saw me. I stood still for only a second before running and throwing myself into his arms, tears streaming down my face as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He immediately dropped his gym bag and held me close.

xXx

Dpov

The next morning I was up and out before Christian was awake, thank god I didn't have it in me to deal with him this morning. Rose knew something was up but didn't pry, I had a feeling she and Lissa had probably had a fight as well seeing as by the time we were done sparing we both had a few bruises.

We were supposed to go for coffee after but I asked for a rain check for the next day, I needed to go and talk to my Christian and work things out. I literally hurt not having been with him since yesterday, damn I was addicted to that man and not ashamed of it.

However I knew deep down that it wouldn't be just us for much longer, we weren't soul mates not like Rose and I or Christian and Lissa and I think we all knew this deep down which is why I was so angry last night, I didn't want to share yet but I know it's just a matter of days before I will be sharing both of my loves with Lissa and vice versa.

Though the thought of all of us together was amazing and had me harder then a steel rod by the time I got home.

I opened the door slowly trying to be quiet seeing as it was only 8 am and Christian was usually still asleep. I walked in and looked up into panicked ice blue eyes.

I froze bot knowing what to do, when Christian ran and jumped into my arms. I let go of my gym bag a wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly to me, when I heard a sob leave his lips.

"Dimka, I'm so sorry! I know I was wrong, please don't leave me." He sobbed out, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

I pulled away a bit so I could look him in the eye.

"I would never leave you! I know we have a lot to talk about like the other half of our souls across the hall, but right now I need you!" I said with so much passion in my voice.

Christian nodded and I crushed my lips to his plunging my tounge into his mouth not waiting for permission. He started grinding his hard on into mine making us both gasp with pleasure.

I basically ran to the couch throwing him down and literally ripping his boxers off of his gorgeous body. I immediately bent down taking his length into my mouth, moaning at the test of him, I started to suck and squeeze him causing him to thrust into my mouth and tangle his hands in my hair.

I soon had him on the edge, so I lifted one hand to a hard nipple and pinched causing in him to cum down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me and liked him clean before ridding myself of my clothes so I was as bare as him.

"That was one." I told him winking.

I reached up and took his lips in mine as I started to rub his ass with the lube we had sitting on the coffee table getting him ready for me. I needed to see him as we made love so I kept him where he was and brought his legs up over my shoulders, I looked into his eyes as I slowly interred his tight, hot ass. The feeling was exquisite, I almost came right then and there but I got a grip on myself.

Once I was fully inserted into his heat I leaned down and kissed him hard, just enjoying the feeling of being inside my man.

Christian not being able to keep still started to swivel his hips causing me to cry out in pleasure. Taking the hint I started to thrust in and out of him, first at a slow pace but then harder and faster unable to control myself.

I reached one hand down to play with his pleasure sack while he stroked his length in time to my thrusts. I couldn't hold back any longer and with a loud cry I came hard into him and watched as he came all over himself. It was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

"That was two." I informed him, smirking cockily

Instead of pulling out I stayed put and wrapped Christian in my arms carrying him to our room.

I layer him down and slowly pulled out only to get a whimper from my man.

" Oh I'm nowhere near done with you, but I need you in me now!"

Christian didn't need to be told twice, he shot up and pushed me on all four, my ass in the air. My cock hard at the sight of him taking control of me, he slammed into me without warning, causing both of us to cry out.

He set a quick, hard pace as he licked and sucked down my spine causing me to growl and moan at an embarrassing level. One of his hands was one my ass, the other on my cock pumping me, when all of the sudden he slapped my ass, hard.

I cried out his name like a prayer to the sex god he was, and pushed my ass further up trying to get more of him.

"Come for me, NOW!" He yelled at me while slapping my other cheek.

This caused me to cum harder then I think I ever had before, I felt him release soon after with a yell of victory, he then fell onto my back peppering it with kisses, while still holding my re-hardening cock in his hand.

"That was three!" He informed me and I chuckled.

He slowly pulled out allowing me to turn over under him, he looked down and then brought his hand up to his lips licking them clean of me. And oh god was it sexy, I pulled him down onto me kissing him while also grinding my cock into his.

We continued to grind and rub into each other until we came again, me letting him know that that was four and I still wasn't done.

I flipped us onto our sides bringing him into my chest before I plunged into him once again, sighing at the welcome feeling of being home.

I took my time, sliding in and out of him slowly, kissing his neck and shoulders leaving my mark as I also pleasure him with my hand.

I worked him up slowly, then would stop only to work us both up and repeat until I had him begging me for more. I finally gave in and worked us up into the best releases of the day.

I snuggled into his neck wrapping my arms around his slim form tightly, with one leg over his hip and cock still fully in place inside of him. I pulled the blankets up over us and we both fell into a blissfully sleep. My last thought being how I never wanted to leave this position.


End file.
